The One Day Diary of Ginny Weasley
by StarChildHermione86
Summary: A one shot- one day diary entry by Ginny in her 5th year. Deals with family life and Harry. God Help me, I wrote a Ginny fic with Ginny/Harry hints. Stupid writers block. I must say though, that it is good. I actually like it, Please r/r!


The One Day Diary of Ginny Weasley  
  
A/N: Okay so I've had major writers block, and I finally got a plot bunny that was just so cute not to write. Know this, I am STILL an H/Hr shipper. This just came to me and I just couldn't pass up a chance to write SOMETHING. So here this is, a Ginny Diary, one of the subjects being Harry. I am not planning on continuing it, unless by some miracle I get an obsessive amount of people begging me. So here it is:  
  
  
5th Year, Day one, History of Magic Class  
  
I am sooo bored!!! I am sitting here right now in History of Magic class listening to Prof. Binns drone on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on. Really the man's a nightmare, or would you consider him a man since he's dead? A dead man? I guess so. I should be taking notes, but the only way I'll ever stay awake is to be writing, so I decided to start another diary(Yeah because the first one turned out soooo well.) If this one starts talking to me, I'm tossing it to the nearest fireplace and watching it burn. What's really to tell about me? I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor. I'm not too smart, funny, clever, or brave. I'm just there. The little freckled, red headed, Weasley girl. The baby. I guess you can imagine what a shock it was to have me, a girl, after having 6 boys. My parents actually thought they couldn't have a girl until I came along. I think that mum wanted me to be a girly-girl, who minded her manners, dressed in bows, and used proper language. I'm basically the opposite. I hate dress robes, love to climb trees, and can out-cuss my brothers if they get me upset. I also love practical jokes, although I'm not nearly as over-obsessed as some people who go by the names Gred and Forge.(Little known fact: I came up with calling them Gred and Forge) Ron used to drive me crazy complaining about scrabbers, his pet rat. AT LEAST HE GOT A RAT! I never get anything. At least Ron gets hand-me-downs from his brothers. My parents don't have any hand me down girls stuff, so I get second hand stuff that I don't even know who owned before me!(If I get it at all) I know I must sound like an ungrateful wrench but I'm not just asking for stuff, and sitting on my butt complaining when I don't get it. I tried to get mum and dad to let me take a job at Madame Malkins, but they wouldn't let me have a summer job. No, I'm too young to get a job, just because my lazy older brothers(the ones at home, minus Percy) are too big gits to get off their Quidditch obsessed asses to help get money to pay for their own stuff. Thier also too lazy to help do any cleaning in the house. Mum is not super-witch (pretty near, but not completely...) She can't do everything. Their always yelling at her, "Mum do this, Mum do that, Mum where's my shirt?" It's on your back you stupid gits! Find your own stuff for a change. And they wonder why I snap at them! HONESTLY! Gotta go, I'll write more on this subject later. I'm leaving H.o.M. and heading to transfig. TTFN,  
  
Ginny Marie Weasley  
  
Common room, after classes, still day one.  
  
Okay, I just realized that it might sound like I hate my brothers. That's not it at all, I really really love my brothers. They just get on my nerves. You would think they could be a bit more responsible, but they just don't seem to care. I sometimes think of what life might be like for everyone if I was never born. You know, if my parents had stopped after Ron and given up on having a girl. Probably wouldn't change much. The only difference might be:  
  
1. The family might have more money.  
2. Mum would probably be a lot more stressed w/o me helping her out.  
3. Harry wouldn't have had to risk his life in the Chamber of Secrets to save pathetic little love-sick Ginny.  
  
I can't even think of anything else. How pathetic is that? That settles it. When I'm grown I'm going to steal a time-turner, swing by my parents some time in the past, and tell them that having seven kids is a grave mistake and they should just stop with six. (If I haven't made some good improvement on the world by the time I'm 25, I'm gonna do it!) Great... Now I sound suicidal, but I'm not. Really! I just believe that everyone has a purpose or a destiny. I don't think I have one. Unless my destiny is to moon over Harry for the rest of my life. In that case there's no prob. with me fulfilling my destiny. OK, I'm a complete nutter, and I know it. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I'll try my best. Something about Harry, even on the platform before I knew he was Harry, just called out to me to love and protect him. (The only thing I've done is embarrass the poor boy, and put him into more danger.) It's a pulling in the pitt of my stomach, and it just won't go away. Not that I want it to go away, I'm oddly protective over it, it's mine. I own it. Sometimes I think I understand Harry better than he understands himself. I can just look at him and know what he's thinking, even if I don't understand it all.(and it only happens with Harry.) Right now he's thinking something about killing Wormtail, he needs to owl Sirius (who?), and snape is an ugly, greasy, git. I don't understand the first two, but I'll agree with the last one Harry! I know it's wrong to read someone's mind, so I don't do it often, and can usually block it out. I've thought about telling someone about it, but who would believe me? One way ticket to St. Mungo's for Ginny Weasley. It's another thing I'm protective about too, though. I don't think I would ever tell anyone about it ( I didn't tell Tom, AKA Voldemort when I foolishly confided my secrets to him in my first year.) It's none of their business anyway. The only person who SHOULD know is Harry, and I haven't gotten the courage to tell him. I don't think I ever will. I gotta go do my homework. Lots of hugs and kisses,  
  
Ginny Marie Weasley 


End file.
